solider into predator into the night
by CupTheCake18
Summary: edward leaves her jacob leaves her does she have a curse will all the one she loves leave her? bella decides to leave and start fresh in a new town heck as far as nonrainy forks she can get good ole texas what happens when a certain family comes back.
1. pro:D

**so this is a new prolouge i fixed it cause some didnt like the old hopefully this is better and gives you more information. review and im already half way down with the first chapter.! thank for the reviews by the way i was so happy(:**

**prolouge:**

**his cool fingertips ran up my spine. i sighed loving the coolness and warmth flowing through him to me. he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, i giggled pulling his lips to his lips lightly he pressed harder against me, and depening the kiss telling me ,by putting and sending everything he felt to me my body felt light my breath getting caught in my thorat.**

**he pulled away i smiled my heart fluttering fastly. i looked into his goldne colored eyes the emotions i felt overwelming me he wrapped his arms around me understanding how i felt without saying it. my heart swelled for the beautiful scarred vampire in front of me the words bluttering from my mouth in the feeling of the moment**

**"i love you jasper." he stared at me his eyes and face giving nothing away my heart flattened remebering the last time; the last time i uttered thosse three words.**

**"i'm sorry jasper it's just i was soo caught up in the moment and i, - i just know your not ready i'm sorry." i said queitly my head bowing more lower with each word he fingers caressed my chin lifting it his golden eyes looked into my chocalate brown ones.**

**"bella i love you. i'm ready you've made me believe differntly you made me see things in a new light. i love that about you, you never cease to amaze me. i love not knowing what your gonna say or do." my eyes watered**

**"i love you isabella marie swan." he whispered kissing my neck softly "and you know what i love more." he said running his nose along my neck my breath caught **

**"what?" i whispered breathlessly**

**"that your mine forever, till the end of time." he said kissing his way back up**

**"mm me too, adien whitlock." **

**"me too." i sighed loving the feel of his body pressed to mine finally he was ready ,ready for us. ready to move on from his past like i had before him now everything would be the way i wanted**

**or would itt?(:**

**ahaaa.**

**reviewww pleaseee.!**


	2. Chapter 1

part one: does everybody leave me? /;the beginning of everything(nightmares or is that just real life)

everybody here's chapter 2; i worked very hard and had any mistakes corrected by my beta(: i loveherrr! well i hope you love it she sure did.

Edward eyes flashed in front of mine they were hollow looking, not full of emotion like they usually are when he would look at me. my arms and body broke free his gaze unfreezing me. i reached out towards him "Edward." i tried to say but no sound came out. he moved away from my outstretched hand turning he ran into the darkness of the woods. wolves howled in the distance "Edward please don't leave me." I yelled after his retreating figure. i gasped my sweat trickling down my forehead to my eyes waking me up i rubbed it off with my sleeve. my breathing coming in quick panicked gasps; i looked down at my hands that were shaking slightly. i breathed in trying to calm myself and trying to make myself believe Edward would never leave me i was the love of his life his lamb. i squeezed my eyes shut urging myself to forget my nightmare.

"Bella." someone whispered in the darkness. my eyes flashed open quickly looking for him in my pitch black room, i spotted him across the room in his favorite rocking chair. where he always used to watch me sleep. i uncovered myself from my tangled bed sheets and got out of bed walking across the cold hardwood floor. "oh Edward thank god your here i had the worst dream i rather not talk about it though it's still to much just-" i wanted throw my body onto his but his eyes stopped me my dream flashing in my eyes i blinked coming back to reality his but his eyes staying the same. my body froze with fear "no,no." i mumbled he looked confused for a second but he quickly composed himself. "Bella, i can't be with you anymore. I can't pretend or try to lie to anyone most importantly myself, I'm a vampire a monster to your kind. I'll never be normal like you, my heart will never beat like yours." he said quietly taking every detail of my face trying to remember or maybe just trying to see if i understood. i didn't.

"no Edward, you can't not,because of that i don't care Edward i don't." i whispered brokengily his eyes flashed  
"Jesus, Bella i do care, your not strong enough to be with me I'm impossibly strong i could break you in a your just a constant reminder of what i had to leave behind." he said looking away looking toward the moon

"then change me Edward and we you wouldn't have those problems." i said desperately i pushed my hair away from my neck exposing it trying to convince him to stay. he shook his head "NO Bella i don't think you understand, I DON'T WANT YOU. i never wanted you i just wanted to remember what it was like to be human." he said honestly it hit me like a ton of bricks

"but you said you loved me." my voice sounded tiny and weak. worthless my mind shouted at me i gasped my body going numb from all the pain

"i lied,i could never love a clumsy, to shy human like you." he said harshly no longer regarding my emotions

"all lies, it was just a game for you wasn't it." i asked laughing humorously Edward stared at me perhaps thinking i was going mad i agreed with him and agreeing with him disgusted me but it also hurt.

"my family is living to they no longer want to be here they've grown tired of this small town and this act." he said seriously

"Alice." i asked quietly already knowing the answer my breathe coming in quick gasps i feel to the ground clucthing my chest "she's leaving and i told her not to tell you goodbye. for your benefit of course."he said

"Emmett, Esme, and Carlise?" i asked but i knew they would be leaving too but some how i hoped they would at least say goodbye they would fight against Edward. they loved me like a real family. i thought Alice did too but i suppose not. my pixie best friend, tears leaked down my cheeks ,i kept my head bowed down avoiding these strangers eyes.

"they won't be saying goodbye either Isabella." he said and like that i felt myself slipping into unconsciousness my eyes feeling heavy, before i blacked out i felt edward pressing his cold beautiful lips against my forehead. a wind blew in from the window and i knew he left. yes this vampire was a stranger he was not the one i knew and loved, but then again how would i know everything i once knew was a lie. my dream flashed and in my dream i was chasing after him finding nothing but beautiful deadly wolves in the darkness.

-fin of chappter uno

like it! well idid(:

review pleasee

chapter two is halfway done i'll post it if you review!(:

-yesee3'(:


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two; the aftermath of my break up and flashbacks./;

so this chapter took me a little longer i had to piece the story behind what happens in the end of this chapter . i hope its good tell me what you think about please(:

beep..beep..beep..beep

"Bella hurry and turn that thing off it's annoying." i heard charlie say through my haze of sleep. I opened my eyes slowly my body hurting from sleeping on the floor, flashes of Edward's face passed in front of my face i clenched my teeth willing myself to forget even just for a moment. Forget the pain and betrayal deep in my heart and soul. Beep..beep..beep. "Bella please." charlie said sounding irritated voice still filled with sleep. I nodded to him Even though he wouldn't see me. I slid my body across the hard floor not even feeling it , I lifted my hand slowly and stopped the annoying device i called my alarm clock. i heard charlie sigh in relief, and some how that broke me new tears replaced the old dried up ones. I sobbed so hard my chest hurt and my eyes felt to puffy to see anything.

"Bella, sweetheart." charlie said I looked up at him he stood in the doorway in his police uniform looking lost. my sobs silented for a second as if waiting for Charlie to leave, so he wouldn't see me so broken. He walked over picking my body up and placing me in his lap like he did when i was a child. I tucked my feet inn, and placed my head under his chin welcoming his body warmth but at the same time recoling from it wanting Edward's coldness. The sobs returned not caring that charlie was there anymore. His comfort helped but at the same time it wasn't enough. He rocked us trying to silent my sobs, whispering soothing words to me. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes same as mine, knowing how hard he was trying to make me feel okay ,and then I knew i would try to be okay for him. Try the key word. He smiled down at me after i quieted and placed me on the bed softly as if any little thing would set me off.

"Bella you know if you don't eant to go you don't have to, you can just stay home." he said and as he said it my body ached to be asleep and i rather die than face all the questions and gossip but i already promised myself i would try for charlie so i would go and face it no matter how much it hurt.

"no dad I wanna go i can handle it." i said my voice coming out weak and little he nodded knowing i meant all the gossip and looks with Edward's family leaving. He didn't say word about them and i loved him for it.

"okay Bella just call me if you need anything okay?" he said seriously i nodded my head at him and he kissed my forehead quickly , then walked to the door he reached for the handle but hesitated but didn't look back as he said

"i love you kid." then he left me body warmed knowing it was hard for him to express his feelings. I sighed looking into the mirror on the wall seeing how bad my eyes and face looked. I sighed again at my blothe skin the only way it would go away was if i took a shower. I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. the door was left wide open a note on the door.

_**Bella, i figured you would need to take a nice warm bath to soothe yourself. don't worry about being late, I already called your school.**_

_**-love dad**_

tears pricked at my eyes at the sweetness. I went over and saw the steam rising from the tub the flower scent hitting me strongly. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad i thought taking my clothes off and getting into the water, basking in the warmth. I closed my eyes letting myself feel something other than hurt and sadness, I willed myself to have the strength to make it. I washed off in the flowery scent trying to massage my muscles at the same time so they wouldn't ache. I grabbed the towel fro the sink and let the pinkish liquid drain. I dried myself off then wrapped the towel around my body clasping it at my chest. Through the steam covered mirror i glanced at my reflection again looking a little better just a little tired and sad. I sighed getting outta the tub to get dressed. Placing jeans and a shirt Alice got me along with flats my heart ached in longing, but it was the only thing i had since Alice had thrown away all my other clothes saying that they were hideous. I adjusted my shirt blinking trying ti keep from crying. i grabbed my bag and opened the door to go downstairs. I spotted the table full of food as I went down the stairs i wonder why i wasn't even the bit hungry. I mean after all the energy i wasted you think I'd be hungry but i wasn't. i shrugged grabbing a toast anyway and went outside. i stuffed the toast in my mouth turning on the car. the drive was short, i turned into the parking lot passing their parking spot empty my heart squeezed painfully. i shook my head and went to the opposite side of the parking lot. I sighed turning the car off, I grabbed my bag climbing out shutting the door behind me with a loud thud. I walked through the empty parking lot towards the office to get my slip for class. The cold air blew my hair and caressed my face lightly. I pushed the door open ,and entered the dimly lit office finding all the office ladies huddled around one desk quietly talking their heads snapped in my directions as the door closed loudly.

"Hello dear, what can i do for you?" asked looking at me in pity. i shifted uncomfortably

"My slip please." i asked quietly

"ahh yes, you father called." she said before sitting down to fill out the form, i looked around trying to distract myself I found all the office ladies looking at me the same way did. i sighed looking away trying not to think of them

"here you go dear." she said still at her desk I walked over grabbing it out of her hand

"thanks." i said i smiled politely she ignored me deep in thought my hand still on hers. someone opened the door bringing the cold air in. i gasped my flesh breaking out in a chill, my eyes flashing back and my vision turning black and white.

**-flashback***************************************(:**

**i was arguing with Edward in a low voice he was trying to trade from sixth -hour biology to another -anytime. The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room making me shiver. Alisa came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket and** **walked out again. Edward Cullen stiffened and turned to look at the new student Bella swan. It took me a minute to realize i wasn't watching from my own body i was watching from 's i panicked wondering why this was happening to me. While i panicked the scene continued in front of my eyes, before 's.**

**he turned back to me**

**"never mind then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. " I can see that is impossible. Thank you so much for your help." and he turned on his heel and disappeared out the door. I shook my head wondering what was wrong with that boy **

**Isabella swan walked meekly to my desk her face white. She handed me the signed slip " How did your first day go dear?" i asked hoping it wasn't to bad, but by the looks of it; it was.**

**"Fine." she lied her voice meak i frowned not convinced**. **end flashback********(:**

my body zipped and i stood across from a worried look on her face.

" are you okay?" she asked worriedly I nodded "Fine." i said my voice meak she frowned as i said the same words as my first day. . I left hastily my body still tingling. I breathed in as my eyes grew damp, I rubbed my eyes missing Edward. Seeing him or just remembering hurt so much i sighed trying not to think of it anymore. I stepped into the hallways passing rows and rows of lockers until i finally reached my class. I opened the door all eyes landing on me. I rolled my eyes snorting giving the teacher the slip, he signed it and put it on his desk already going back to his lecture that nobody listened to. i sat in my desk behind Angela and next to Alice's empty desk my chest tightened. I gripped the tightly putting my bag on the floor. I felt eyes on me and heard the whispers. gossip spread around here like wild fire as if we had our own paparazzi to take pictures and put in magazines for everybody to read. Everyone knew about the Cullen's before i was even ready for anybody to know. I hated small towns. Lauren and Jessica looked at me haughtily suck my nuts you fucking bitches! i thought to them giving them my best sneer they snorted and looked away. I tuned everyone out and listened to

"So class I want you to break off into your partners and resume working on your project." he said turning to walk to his desk. I raised my hand slowly to tell him i didn't have a partner anymore Angela grabbed my arm shaking her head.

"Your my partner I asked him before class." she said quietly, smiling in a friendly gesture i smiled back generly pleased to call this girl my friend

"oh my god Angela I love you so much right now thanks." i said reaching out and hugging her to me she hugged me back eagerly. we let go after a short while she gave me a squeeze and asked "how are you doing ?" i shrugged looking down at my fingers not wanting to see her pity

"As well as i should be." i said quietly still looking down. i looked up as she nodded thoughtfully "So i guess we can mesh our projects together." she said changing the subject i smiled relived "well me and Alice finished what about you?" i asked while getting gum out i placed it in my mouth resisting the urge to twirl it around my finger Angela looked at me taking the gum i was holding out to her i looked away from her looking towards Alice's desk sighing sadly. my flesh broke out into chills, my eyes flashed back and my vision turned black and white.

**-flashback***************************************(:**

**I was chewing gum while Alice wrote, we where talking quietly in our own bubble. I was in Angela's body this time watching with her eyes.**

**"I'm bored Alice." Bella said twirling her gum around her finger Alice giggled **

**"when aren't you bored. sing one of your songs you always sing when your bored." Alice said looking at Bella with sisterly love **

**" Aha alice thank you, you just gave me an idea for a song i love it when you do that."bella said humming **

**"your one weird kid." Alice said looking at Bella smiling**

**"that's what makes me fun normal people are boring." Bella said simply then started to sing quietly **

**"'the type of girl you wanna chew all my bubble gum(yep) the type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum. I'm the type of girl you wanna take to ya momma house ,t-t-t-take to ya momma house (yep) the gapeach and i'm back again and it's time to do the damn thang , better tell ya friends (take 'em back) first thangs first ;| sheeda, mess around wit no man who won't eat her (naw), It's time to get it straight these suckas round here trippin, ya know you did it boy, so gone and keep it pimpin'. got that juicy certified bubble yum." Alice was snorting with laughter at each word i sang giving up trying to do her work. I smiled at the both of them looking so happy with each other.**

**end flashback*************(:**

my body zipped and i felt Angela staring at me sadly. I faced her knowing she wanted to ask me something "She was the most important person to you wasn't she?" she asked i nodded looking away from her so she couldn't see my eyes

"She was. Even more important than Edward she was like my other half the hyper shopaholic one and i was the calm awkward one." i said smiling she was about to say something as the bell rang, i gathered my stuff and left without another word my eyes damp. Each period passed until it was lunch. In each class i had i touched someone and everything would happen then the flashback would come i would see it through someone Else's eyes then it would end.

first ,then Angela, then Eric, then mike i was already to depressed with each memory of the Cullen's i wouldn't be able to handle another. i would break any minute if it happened again. I sighed sitting down across from Angela knowing i was welcome there the only people who didn't want me there were Lauren and Jessica.

"she's sitting here, she's not gonna sit at the Cullen's table." Lauren said snarkily i ignored her and looked at Angela

"rough day?" Angela asked taking in my sloppy appearance i nodded looking at the Cullen's table sadly. Jessica's arm brushed mine. my flesh broke out in to a chill, my eyes flashing back and my vision turning black and white.

**flashback**************************************(:**

**"Who are they." the new girl Bella asked me. as i looked up to see who she meant- though i already knew from her tone :Edward i thought looking at his angelic features- suddenly he looked at me, Edward he looked at me for a fraction of a second then his dark eyes flickered to Bella's. he looked away quickly more quickly than her making her flush. i was looking through Jessica's eyes this time. I giggled in embarrassment looking at the table like she did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; They all live together with , and his wife." I said under my breath she was silent for a while glancing sideways at them "they are... very nice looking." she struggled with the conspicuous understatement**

**"Yes!" i agreed with another giggle.**

**"there all together though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, i mean they live together my voice holding all the shock and condemn nation of the small town.**

**end flashback*****************************(:**

my body zipped and Angela stared at silently asking me if i was okay I nodded slowly my heart hurting. Jessica was whispering quietly to Lauren thinking i couldn't hear. "Finally he left her i mean look at her she's not even as pretty as either of us. And when he started dating her she acted like she was better than us, sitting with them instead of us.I heard he was just using her."

"shut up." Lauren whispered her eyes big Jessica shook her head

"Get this I saw Edward when i went to Alaska on break to visit someone, and he was there with a beautiful blonde kissing her and calling her love. i swear i just didn't want to say anything because it wasn't my place and i wanted to get back at her for trying to steal my mike." she said angrily at the end i got up forcefully knocking my chair down hard i picked it up and hurriedly left walking out the doors. i didn't know if what Jessica said was true but it was enough to break me enough to make all the hurt break free from the box. tears streamed down my face as the wind hit my face. I ran to the car in a hurry to get away from here to get away from all the memories. i pulled my truck door open and jumped in trying to calm down my sobs that were racking my body. i hugged the stirring wheel to my chest trying to stop the pain ,but it ragged on like a storm. i shakily put the key in the engine turning it on slowly. I didn't know if it was a good idea to drive like this, but my house wasn't that far away and i doubt anything would happen. I drove off and before i even registered it i was at the foot of the stairs. I tiredly climbed up the stairs barely making it to my room landing on my knees sobbing harder. I placed my head in my hands trying to calm myself down but the pain was to much .The loss to big , i hadn't just lost the love of my life i lost my family too. I looked around trying to find something i didn't know what but i felt like i did. I finally found it next to my TV on the TV stand, i crawled over to it. Grabbing the purple razor. I watched in horror as i took the blade out , and placed it to my skin. I pressed it hard making blood seep out i didn't feel it, it had me so entranced i the dark red liquid seeping out of me that i didn't think of them this new thing made me forget the pain. i cut myself somewhere in me hoping it would go deep enough to end my life, and somehow i held back back overpowering my darker side. something landed to floor with a thump knocking me out of my trance. i looked down as my blood dripped on it. It was me,Jake,Quill, and Embry before Edward made me stop talking to them. the whole book was full of us when we were best friends. when i used to smile. I run my finger along our faces smearing blood onto our smiling faces. i yearned to be that happy object fell to the floor i looked at it a picture of charlie and Renee. i sobbed pressing my bloody arm to my shirt to trying to make it stop. i was so selfish not even thinking what charlie and Renee would feel if i took my life. my tears mixed with my blood on the page i placed my hand on it deciding to be happy again. they only way to do that would be Jake.

Jake will help fix me i thought as i stared at the razor and my blood.

what do you think like hate?

help me out here i'm not so sure about this chapter


	4. Chapter 3

so i'm back my lovely fans:D! sorry i freaking took so long but like i said on a family that lies, first i was grounded then busy then my laptop got a viruss! ;/yeah it really sucked, then i was so ready to upload a couple of days i was like yeah i just need to finish the chapter I'm like halfway done so what the hay? turned out wasn't becasue i so didn't want it to end there so i took longer, cause of school and shizz, but here it is:)!

ohh and thank you so much to for telling me to keep this story, this chapter is for you:DDD!

i also relaized i ahven't been doing a disclaimer so

i don't own sm does, i don't own sm does, i don't own sm does! and I'm done enjoy!

chapter three; it's not a bribe it's a token of our friendship(:

"Bella,Bella honey wake up." Charlie said to me as i dream of the wolves again. Their large bodies chasing after something or someone. i opened my eyes slowly sleep still in them, as they tried to adjust to the low light.

"Bella they told me you came home early , are you alright?" Charlie asked looking worried. I smiled at him "I'm fine dad, but do you think i could stay here for a couple of days? It was harder than i thought." I said pushing my hair out of my face accidentally using my arm that i had cut.

"Bella what hapened there?" charlie asked pointing at it, no hint in his voice that he knew of what i did.

"Oh I fell and scarped myself." i said lying through my teeth, I rubbed my arm softly trying not to wince in pain.

"Well let me see it, I'll clean it up." he said trying to grab my arm

"No it's okay, since I always got hurt Carlise showed me how to clean it and stuff just in case." i said shurging. I looked over at the floor making sure I cleaned all the evidence.

"alright honey, good nighti love you." he said kissing my forehead quickly

"I love you too dad." I said as i laid back on my pillow drifting into a deep sleep. The sun's bright rays on my face roused me awake. I sat up quickly my eyes wide with disbelief "It's sunny!" I yelled to my window as if it would answered me. I got up quickly , running towards the window, and placing my hand on it. Feeling the heat as the sun rays hit the window pane. I closed my eyes soaking it in, and loving every moment of it. I decided to call Billy, and warn him that I would be coming. I sighed practicllyskipping down the stairs with a smile on my face. My stomach growled loudly as I reached the phone. I glared down at it would growl when i was about to do something important. I ignored it dialing the number that was still imprinted in my brain. He answered before it even rang a second time.

"Hello?" Billy asked

"Billy, it's me Bella I just wanted to tell you i'm coming over today,but I wanted to surprise Jake so can you not tell him?" I said before he could even get a word in.

"Yeah sure. Trust me he will be surpurised." He murmed softly

"Okay thanks, I'll see you then ima gonna get something real quick then i'll be over."

"Alright bye." He replied

"Bye." I said smiling

"And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I've missed you, It's good to have you back my daughter." he said quietly making my heart warm

"I've missed you too, my number two dad." i said before pressing the end button the last thing i heard was his laughter floating through the line. I sighed running my hand through my hair, and made my way up the stairs to get dressed, and then go to the car shop. I pulled my jeans on while trying to hop to my flats, key word 'try' i thought as i tripped landing on my butt most likely making a bruise. I growled frustraited with my damn freaking clumsiness. "God why can't i freaking walk a flat surface without falling!" I muttered darkly as I got up rubbing my butt, wincing as it stung. I remember saying that so many times as I fell countless time in front of the Cullen's the would smile warily and Emmett would answer me

"aww my baby sister you know, you wouldn't be Bella without your clumsiness." Emmett said rubbing my face softly

"shut up." I had said. and pushed him away while he laughed. I shook my head trying not to remember Emmett, my lug of a brother my chest tightened painfully. I missed him and Alice the most out of everybody, well other than Ed-HIM! Jesus Bella focus! I yelled at myself, i nodded exiting my room, and silently going down the stairs. My phone bleeped in my pocket, i pulled it out and slide it up pressing 'view' as the text message icon popped up.

'hey Bella are you coming to school?'

-a3

i sighed and pressed reply my fingers quickly going over my small keyboard, and typed

'yeah I'm not going i feel a little sick,& besides i can't face them again:O'

-b3

i pressed the send button and went down the rest of the stairs grabbing two packs of pop tarts on the way stuffing them in my mouth quickly as my stomach growled appreciatively. I'm glad i was going to visit Billy, i really had missed him. Stupid fucking HIM, wouldn't let me talk to them cause he said they were dangerous, he would never tell me why though. Of course I listened hanging onto his every word, but not anymore i would so not be a dumb-ass again. I would try to be my own person from now on. Try being the key word. Old habits die are hard to kill. I sighed grabbing they keys on the coffee table as my phone bleeped again.

'oh okay I hope you feel better & Bella just ignore those bitches their just jealous:D'

-a3

I stood with my mouth gaping, rereading the text five times before i realized what Angela had just texted. I pressed reply and typed

'um did you just text bitches?':O

-b3

i pressed send and quickly got a reply

'Yes(;'

-a3

i sighed shock still running through my body i hit reply and put

'ahh who corrupted innocent Angela?'D:

-b3

i locked the door, and headed to my truck smiling as my baby chugged to life, even if it was old it still had it. I don't know why Jake wanted to give it away. My phone beeped loudly on the leather seat next to me where I had place it. i picked it up quickly and slid it up

'no one just decided it was time for a change a big change, besides you know they are; damn Ho's!':D

-a3

i smiled and put my phone back on the seat. Looks like i wasn't the only one who thought it was time for a change. I pulled the truck out and headed towards the car shop to get Jake's present , maybe if I got him this he would forgive me. That right there was a real maybe, no body held a grudge like Jake, but then again I was the only one who could make him melt under my puppy dog gaze. Everyone thought it was magic i laughed, and turned left as i spotted the car shop ahead. Hopefully they would have what I needed, well what Jake needs. I pulled into the car shop and looked for a place to park, the guys no men huddled around a guy turned, and looked after my rusty old truck. I turned into the spot, and turned off my truck waiting a while I got the picture of the motor Jake needed. I walked over as all the men watched, and unblocked the one guy they had once surrounded. He was stunning, amazingly stunning not as amazing as Edward, but a close match. Brown wavy hair that covered his eyes slightly and his eyes oh god his eyes they were green, a beautiful emerald green like that guy Adrian from Vampire academy. I was already swooning by then, but then my eyes traveled down the length of his body, and oh dear god help me i almost drooled at the sight. his collared t-shirt hugging his muscled body, grease stains all over it. I bit my lip waiting for my blush to come on, but it never came, I was just ogling this guy and i wasn't even embrassed? what the fudgers! I took a breath trying to get over his hotness but i just couldn't ,he was simply breath taking. I shook my head and met his eyes, but he wasn't even looking at me, well he was but not my eyes but my body they ranked over it drinking every inch in. He looked into my eyes smirking i raised an eyebrow at him rolling my eyes. He looked down and blushed a little, but he tried to cover it. I chuckled, and he looked up meeting my eyes i smiled at him and he regained his composure.

"Can i help you beautiful?" he asked amused, i scoffed rolling my eyes

"I don't know can you?" I asked in a flirty voice. His eyes widened comical, and i smirked. I wonder if my face look liked his ,because i was so shocked to that these words were coming out, and the way i was acting. But for some strange reason it felt natural to be acting like this, like I've always was supposed to act like this. Maybe it was due to the new change i wanted? i created a new person god damn it! maybe it wasn't going to be hard. Yeah I'm still slowly filling her in, but in the end i would become her. My blush didn't even make an appearance, when he looked at me again, i mean really looked at me in a more intimate way.

I smiled at him totally forgetting about the men until they started making comments.

"Hey Baby cakes, you wanna give me your number?" a man with receding hair, and a plump body asked. I made a sound of disgust, and he frowned at me

"Ha she shoot you down barn! What about me little lady?" the guy next to him asked looking a little better than the last with startling blue eyes and blonde hair, but still to damn old for me. wtf? were these freaking child molesters? Disgusting, I looked over at green eyes pleading for him to help me out. He was huffing, he had no idea how to handle these old men. Arg what is wrong with the freaking male species! I sighed and then the plan formed in my head. I walked over to green eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck, he stiffened in surprise. I surpresed my snort and whispered "play along please." He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arm around my hips and pulled my body closer, making my body tingle. I cursed at myself like really? You just broke up with Edward like two days ago, and your already attracted to this random dude? hormonal teenager much? still I couldn't help but notice we fit perfectly for each each other, He was just tall enough for me so i didn't have to tip-toe so much.

"Well she hasn't answered either of y'all barn and Joe so I doubt she'll go for you." the third guy said then added after looking at me, and green eyes added "Plus she's with Dorian." Dorian hmm? sexy matched him perfectly. Dorian, nope still green eyes kissed my head softly. I guess encouraging me to speak up for myself but Joe as the third guy called him beat me to it.

"Aw, you would leave Dorian here for me baby cakes right?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. My eyes widened and I tried not to barf in my mouth. "Thanks uh Joe is it? Thanks, but no thanks I happen to love Dorian, besides you do only know I'm only 18 your a little to old for me." I said restraining myself from jumping around him yelling 'way way to old pops!' adding like a bajillion olds. I mentally shuddered as Joe turned red muttering bitch. I raised my eyebrow at him bipolar much? Maybe he read my mind, and knew what i wanted to say.

"Hey don't call my girlfriend a bitch Joe, your just mad she turned you down, and called you a child molester." Dorian said or maybe that's the reason Joe was made cause i had hinted that he was a child molester.

ha old people are so funny! from the corner of my eye i saw Joe looking back at us,as he walked to his car his friends following after him. I stood on my tipe-toes and placed my lips firmly against his, making the kiss look real and loving. Dorian pressed his lips harder against mine, deepening the kiss. Our tongues shoving our way into each others mouth. I pulled away staring into his never ending green eyes, as the tires of the cars screeched away.

"Thanks." I muttered stepping out of his embrace. He looked down at me smirking

"For playing tousle hockey with you? No problem, really anytime." making me smile and want to blush at the same time. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh you like it rough, eh?" He asked smiling enjoying playing around with me probably to make me blush. aha he is gonna have to wait a long time seeing how my blush still hasn't made an appearance. Or maybe it was to, i cocked my head to the side examining his face carefully, to cover his new found shyness. I smirked thinking it was cute that he was shy.

"Oh yeah rough and fast." I moaned out for kicks, i successfully stifled my laugh as his eyes grew as wide as saucers and a light pink blush tinted his tanned skin. I smiled, and then remembered that at first me and Dorian weren't acting like a couple until they said things then i had jumped on him claiming he was my boyfriend. They didn't seem to notice though so fuck it. i thought shaking my head but those startling familiar features came to my head practically begging me to remember. I sighed i really couldn't remember, and it was seriously frustrating.

"penny for you thoughts?" He asked any trace of his blush gone as he smoothed out the crease I was making on my head.

"Eh just thinking about those men." i said wrinkling my nose in disgust, he nodded and pulled my hand so we could go inside. he fingered the picture in my hand

"so this is what i need to help you with? Do you want to talk about it?" he said referring to the picture and the guys

"Yes to the help, but no to other thing i rather not talk about old guys hitting on me. It's really disgusting." i said while he laughed and nodded

"Well I have this motor it's other there." he said pointing to motors that were against the wall. I nodded

"How much is it?" I asked pulling my hand from his and fingering the money in my pocket.

" For you $900." He said smiling with all his pearly white teeth down at me.

"Alright I'll take it." I said smiling back at him

"So who is it for? Your boyfriend?" He asked while grabbing a clip board. He started writing something as if he was trying really hard not to look at me.

"No it's for a friend, he is like a brother to me." I said which was true. Jake has always been like a brother with his young age, and protective manner. I smiled I really did miss my little ray of sunshine. I couldn't wait till I see his face when he opens the door to find me.

"Oh." Dorian said breaking me out of my thoughts. He smiled quickly and handed me the clip board.

"You have to sign your name on all the x parts." He said, and i nodded scribbling my name quickly on all the pages with all the x's. I handed him the clipboard and his eyes widened

"Your the sheriff's daughter?" he asked, and i nodded extending my hand out to him. He processed this thinking about whatever he was thinking. Probably about me being one of the Cullen's girlfriend. My heart ached a little but other than that it wasn't to much to handle. I waited patiently for him to ask but he didn't.

"The one and only Isabella swan." I said smiling at him he placed his large in mine, and shook it.

"Dorian, it's nice to meet you Isabella." he said making me frown at my full name

"Call me Isa, i hate my full name. It's nice to meet you too." I said as he smiled and pulled me a little closer

"So does that means i can have your number?" he said with a smile on his face so big it looked like it hurt. I stared at him wondering if i should give him my number, I mean for all i know he can be some phsyco like that green tree river killer, but then again he probably would've already killed me he had plenty of chances to kill me, but hadn't.

Oh freak it! i thought

"Yeah sure." I said shrugging , he nodded his head like a little puppy and handed me a piece of paper telling me to write it on there. I scribbled my number quickly handing him both the paper and my money.

He placed the paper in his jean pocket and placed the money in a little blue money box. He quickly walked over to the wall pulling down the motor, and carrying over to where i was making it look like the motor weighed more than 5 penny's. I highly doubted it would feel that way to me, more like 10 anorexic girls!

"Do you think you can carry it my truck for me?" I asked my eyes wide while i stared at the heavy thing still in his hands, i might add. His face showing no weakness to the heavy thing. He chuckled loudly giving me a weird look.

"Of course, Did you actually think I was going to make you carry this thing by yourself. You wound my chivalrious ego." He said smiling down at me I snorted muttering under my breath

"What's that beautiful?" he asked looking amused I glared at him

"Nothing sweet cheeks!" i said with fake sweetness.

This time he snorted, but muttered

"Lead the way." I giggled and lead the way, i turned my head after a while to make sure he was okay only to find him staring at my ass as i walked, I narrowed my eyes at him. I bended down[ giving him full view of my ass!] grabbing a stick then tossed at his head. Hard.

"Eyes up, ." I huffed out. He looked up startled and smiled sheepishly. I frowned at him before turning back around, and leading him the rest of the way.

"So do you get all your friends motors for their cars?" Dorian asked as i opened the door for him, so he could put it on the seat.

"Er not exactly, but it's a present for him 'cause i haven't really talked to him in a while." I said as i walked around towards the diver's side.

" So it's kind of like a bribe for him to forgive and forget?" He asked looking at me through the passenger side door that was still open.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment, and inside i was jumping up down thinking finally!

The gift was kind of a bribe, but i so wouldn't say that i like the word present better. Sure maybe that was sugar coating something bad, but oh well.

"Pfft no, It's a PRESENT!" I huffed putting the key in the ignition, letting it roar to life as everything else quieted around me.

I heard him laugh, but he quickly covered it with a cough. I glared at him, but he just smiled his huge smile.

"Well i gotta go, I'm like on a time limit! It was nice meeting you. Text me okay?" I said and he nodded, and reluctantly closed the door. I smiled at him through the window and drove off, watching as the lush green trees flew past my window. I finally reached La Push. I followed the curve that lead to the houses. Passing houses that I spent child hood times in, and others that were so unknown to me. I smiled looking at the house that was like a second home to me. It still looked the same, red house with white shutters and a little black door. Fence surrounding it and a little garage on the side with a yard filled with yellow-green grass. I smiled my heart clenching painfully as sorrow filled me for leaving this beautiful place. I pulled my truck around back, So when Jake got home he wouldn't know I was here. I parked quickly ,and jumped down from my truck heading to the front door.

My hand froze mid-air as the door swung open revealing a very sexy drool worthy looking man. He was freaking huge with cutoff shorts and a bare chest showing off his perfectly yummy six pack. I wiped my hand across my face making sure there wasn't any drool. He smirked at me, moving out of the doorway so i could she past him.

Billy smiled happily at me from his wheelchair.

"So i see you've meet Paul." billy said smiling knowingly. I turned an looked behind me at freaking sexy man behind me, honestly i didn't know his name, but now i did so i nodded slowly. my mind started to lose it's self as i thought about Paul's perfectly yummy abs, that i just wanted to do so many things to. Like run my hands or maybe my tongue.

"Bella!" Billy snapped scaring the shit out of me making me jump a couple feet in the air, and yell

"No i wasn't thinking about abs, and running my hands or tongue along them that's just ridiculous!" Everyone in the room bursted out laughing at me. Billy, Paul and two other guys that looked exactly like Paul yummy! I huffed as their faces turned red and tears leaked out form laughing so hard. damn freaking caca heads!

" I'm not making you food, if you keep laughing!" i said threating them with the only thing i knew would work. They shut up instantly and looked at me with horrified eyes. I chuckled and sat down on the couch and staring at the wall, it was beautifully painted brown. I heard billy wheel himself over to me, he stayed still and quiet waiting expectantly. I smirked and stared at the wall as if it was telling stories.

"Bella, aren't you going to give me a hug it has months since I've last seen you." He huffed out getting impatient. I smiled and tackled him, hugging his body tighter than any other 18 year could.

"I missed you so much dad, and heck you know i would've sneaked over here, but stupid freaking future seeing pixie ruined my plans grr." I squealed

"Eat your heart out Alice Cullen hehe." I said as Billy looked at me worriedly

"Alright then go make me some food women." He said pushing me off him towards the kitchen, i turned back to him gnarling up a storm. The least he could say was please!

he was exchanging glances with Paul and the other two guys. They looked slightly worried but then then they turned to me meeting the storm head on.

"Please can you make me so food Bella?" Billy asked while i huffed and muttered that's better, i had the urge to hit them all with a wooden spoon as they smirked. I clenched my fits and rolled my eyes. I scavenged through the kitchen trying to find something to make, but find no real food. I decided to make Chinese food as it was the only thing in a freezer, filled with ice cubes.

i poured all three bags in the pan and set to work not even noticing there presence as i quietly sang quietly while stirring the rice and chicken.

"Oh Nana what's my name, oh Nana what's my name, oh Nana what's my name,oh Nana what's my name,oh Nana what's my name, oh Nana what's my name, what's my name, what's my name. Yeah i heard you good with them soft lips, Yeah square root of 69 is eighty something-" my phone went off blaring downtown fiction i just wanna run

"i just wanna run,hide it away,but they get the chase in me down"

i had this new obsession with them, don't judge! i pulled my phone out not recognizing the number i slide the phone up while pouring the food onto four plates.

"hello?" i asked i heard a chuckle and i instantly knew. Dorian, my stomach fluttered a little but i pushed it away taking a quick breath

"green eyes hey!" I said smiling a little bit at his nickname i had came up with. i set the plates on the table in front of the guys slowly as the watched me with curious eyes.

"Green eyes, really sweet cheeks that's the best you got?" he asked in a amused voice

"Well it was kind of short notice,and when i first saw you my mind mainly focused on that." I said with a tiny smile of embarrassment. He laughed filling my eyes with sweetness.

"Besides you insist on calling me beautiful, really is that creative?" i asked, me now the amused one.

"well your name means beautiful, and it doesn't hurt that your beautiful too." He said simply while i sighed freaking jerk seemed to always have a comeback!

"Thanks." I said trying to make it seem like i got that all the time. I looked around to see everyone scarfing down their food except billy he was gaping at me with chicken dangling out of his mouth, I snorted reaching over to close it.

"Your welcome, my lovely lady." He said in a cheesy tone.

"Your so freaking cheesy you make macaroni jealous." I said laughing while he snorted trying not to laugh at my lame joke.

"Yeah, well your lame! Now stop distracting me, i called you for a reason." He said seriously calming down from his fit of laughter.

"Fine jerk." I mumbled, he sighed and somehow i knew he was smiling.

"Well first off, i forgot to ask, but if your 18 why aren't you in school?" He asked sounding generly curious. I placed the pan in the sink waiting for the boys to finish so I could wash dishes.

"Well because I'm skipping it." I said as simply as he had explaining why he called me beautiful

"Ahh and the sheriff approves?" He asked sounding amused again I smiled and lowered my voice

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, but he kinda encouraged me to." i whispered into the phone. He laughed quietly, and promised not to tell a soul swearing on his pet turtle Pete.

"Wow what a cool dad." He said " So anyways I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date this weekend you know when your off from skipping school?" He asked making my heart speed up and my stomach flutter.

"Sure text me the details." I said non-Chantilly but in the inside i was screaming like a famous person had just said they liked my hair.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later beautiful." He said sweetly

"Bye." I said then slid the phone down and placing it in my pocket

"So who was that?" Billy asked causally

"Some guy I met when i bought Jake's gift." i answered simply

"Bribe for him to forgive you since, you haven't talked to him in so long?" Paul guessed and i glared at him

"No." I finally huffed out making Paul chuckle

"Sure." he muttered smirking in all his sexy glory

"Didn't you just break up with Cullen?" Billy asked making everyone in the room tense including me

"Yeah sure,who cares a shark can eat him, and throw him back on the beach while all his blood and guts flow out for all I care!" I said mealing every word. Paul, and the two other guys cracked smiles at this.

"Well ima take a nap, so wash your dishes!" I said ending a conversation i so didn't want to have! I walked towards Jake's little room, and pushed the door open, and jumped onto his bed snuggling into his unmade mess. I spotted Emilio smothered under dirty clothes, I squealed and quickly grabbed him hugging my stuffed wolf to my chest drifting off to sleep.

My eyes flashed open as I heard the front door slammed open and Jake's gruff voice told Billy hi. I heard their pounding footsteps as Jake, And two other people walked to his room. My heart beating in time with their footsteps, and my palms grew sweaty with nerves. I was nervous as hell, I was scared of their reaction. The door opened revealing three shocked faces of my old best friends.

"Surprise?" I squeaked as three very tall and very angry guys glared at me. I hugged Emilio closer and scooted closer to the head board for protection. Embry's expression softened as he saw 'our' child in my arms. He had gotten it for me when we were little claiming it was our child. He would promise me one day we would get married and have a real one. I smiled at my childhood memory of my first love/crush. Puppy love maybe, but it was still love to me. I could tell Embry thought about it too, because he wasn't glaring at me anymore he was staring at me with hurt etched in his features.

"Surprise! That's all you have to say after being M.I.A. for months!" Jake yelled angrily. Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked from Jake and Quill's angry faces to Embry hurt one. I sniffled

" I know, and I'm sorry, I have no explanation, but i missed you all of you, and I-. Well if you guys don't want to talk to me I understand fully. It will be okay, I'll just leave and never bother you again." I said looking down at my hands, tears blurring my vision. I couldn't stand the thought of them not wanting me wither. Shoot I could barely stand the thought of Edward not wanting me, and i loved these boys way way more. My heart would shatter, and i would just die. I think they knew, and i felt the anger in the air soften, and i heard the heavy foot falls as they walked to the bed. I felt the bed sink with their weight , and i tentatively looked up at them. They smiled lovingly

"Look we- we forgive you,but your not off the hook yet." Quill said making me smile, and want to jump into their laps,and hug them close, I restrained myself and waited. They raised their eyebrows expantly at me waiting, and that's all it took I thought as I tackled them throwing my arms around all three of them breathing in their scents as they sqeashed me between them.

"Ohh jakey I forgot I got something for you." I said pulling back as Jake smiled hugely. He nodded and three sets of lips kissed my head in differnt parts. I got of the bed and led the way to the back door.

"Ohh that's where you parked your giant truck." Quil said. I narrowed my eyes at him offend by his insult to my baby!

"My truck is not huge!" I said while he laughed and mouthed whatever.

I pushed Jake towards my truck, stopping him in front of the passenger side door.

"Go on Jake just open the door, and your present is there." I said as he hesitated, but then just pulled the door open. I saw the happiness on his face as he saw the motor he had been saving up for, for months, but then he turned towards me face serious

"Is this a bribe to make me forgive you faster?" Jake asked. I narrowed my eyes was it really that obvious

"What? No it's a token of our friendship!" I yelled trying to defend myself. Jake cracked a smile and rolled his eyes, while Quil and Embry sang

"Bribe, It's so a bribeee!" I scoffed

"Your just jealous I didn't get you a bribe!" I said to Embry and Quil smirking

"I mean present!" I said quickly relaizing my mistake

They snorted, and then we all broke into grins, and laughed so hard it hurt our chest, but it was okay cause everything was right again in our friendship.

ches! i finished i thought i would die painfully before this chapter ended!:/ & so again about it being superr late but i've been busy writting chapters and reading on wattpad!:D but i'm done and i already have ideas for the next chapter so i'll be on with it and helpfully the next update will be soon!

ohh and review!

well my other stories will be up shortly but not now cause pretty little liars is today!:D yes!

but soon i just need to type it!


	5. Chapter 4

an:below!

yay! chapter four is here:D

so last chapter i forgot to thank sam:D cause she encouraged me to keep this story, so everybody thank her! yay:D. & now my next thank yous to reina13, sinblackrose for reviewing on my last chapter! you made me smile.! [all of you!:] can I juss say I feel so amazing! my seconed story that I typed yay:D! And I just read a book:D I haven't done that in so longg!(:

chapter four; The three hot guys I meet yesterday are in a cult?. wtf? best friend day:D!

My eyes fluttered open clucthing Emilo [my stuffed wolf] as Jake's breath blew on the back of my head. I smiled remebering last night, after giving Jake the motor we had come back in grabbing all sorts of junk food plopped in front of the tv watching our favorite movies that we actually watched. Good times I thought smiling. We haad of course ate all the food, and joked around enjoying the company of each other; who I have surely missed. I loved that I had my best friends back, and I hoped I wouldn't lose them to soon now that I just got them. The door opened brining in a little light from outside, I shut my eyes the brightness hurting my eyes.

"Aww look at little Bella asleep with her stuffed wolf." Paul said sounding amused. Two laughs greeted my ears; the same ones from yesterday. I still didn't know their names. Hey did he just make fun of me? Hell no this bitch! I got up quickly siliently thanking god that Embry and Jake weren't clinging to me. I grabbed a pillow chucking it at his head hard, and fast. His two friends gaped at me as the pillow hit him making him screech. Loud laughter flew from my mouth as I fell onto Quil (who waas asleep on the couch) his friends joined in with me, and Paul glared at me. I looked down at Quil who was still asleep, like what the fudge monkeys! Talk about deep sleeper. I climbed over the couch landing in front of Paul with an 'ooff'. I glared back . He looked down at me, and smirked

"Nice pajamas." He said cheeking me out further. I shifted uncomfortable since the shirt was mid-thigh and it was the only thing It was the only thing I had on.

"You should follow my shirt's suggestion." I said lightly poitning to Embry's very colorful 'fuck off bitch' shirt. Paul rolled his eyes at me muttering under his breath.

"What do you say I can't hear you?" I snapped annoyed by him

"Nothing midget." He sneered

"Funny you were just checking out the midget." I scoffed. He snorted

"What are you doing here anyways, you don't have a life?" I snapped wanting to punch his god-like face

" They came to talk to me Bella. Sam, Jared Paul." Billy said from behind me, I turned around looking at him, but turned back around as he said the other two boys names.

"Okay Jared, and Sam!" I said excitedly now that I knew everyone's names. Paul snorted, and I flicked him off turning to Sam, and Jared.

"So who's Sam, and Who's Jared?" I asked making them smile at me

"I'm Jared." said the younger looking one. I looked at him apprasing his god given good looks. he was cute with brown shaggy hair, and matching eyes.

"I'm Sam." Said the older looking one. I turned to him taking in his features, he looked just like Paul, and Jared but more mature and bigger.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I said as little bells went off at his name. Maybe my dad mentioned him? Arg no, but I knew it from somewhere, and I would remember eventually. I shook my head starting to pay attention to the converstaion again.

"Do you think he is changing?" Billy asked

"Yes, I do he is showing all the signs."Sam said breathing out a sigh

"But how Billy they aren't here anymore it shouldn't be happening anymore?" Jared asked quietly his face filled with confusion. I knew mine looked the ssame. I mean come on what were they going on about. Changing, signs, it shouldn't happen anymore? What shouldn't ahppen anymore. Were the Cullen's they, 'cause as far as I know they were the only ones who left. They all glanced at me quickly, probably remembering I was here.

"We'll talk about this later when were not around-"Billy cut off looking at me. Making it clear he was talking about me, I shifted uncomfortable with his stare. I opened my mouth to ask the questions that were bubbling in my head.

"What are they doing here?" Jake's angry voice asked from behind me. I looked finding all of them standing angerily, their bodies shaking with anger. I jumped over the couch not even worrying about my shirt as it rided up flashing my polka dotted pantties. All I careed about were my boys, who were slightly more then miffed. I stood in fron of Jake pushing myself into his arms, while grabbing Quil's and Embry hands in mine. I looked down at Embry's shaking hand frowning as I took in his heat emmiting from his hand. It was unnatural warm, it felt like he was running a fever. I looked up at him worriedly. He was glaring daggers at the little trio. I frowned even more standing on my tipey toes trying to reach his cheek. I felt Jake's arms wrap around my waist as he picked me up helping me reach Embry's cheek. My lips planted on his cheek, and my scent washed over him instantly calming his tremors like I knew it would. He turned his head towards me smiling slightly. He pecked my lips quickly, as Jake quickly pulled me away making Embry glare at him. Jake glared right back. I rolled my eyes at both of them and pecked Quil's cheek since he was on my level now. Jake placed me on the floor and gave one last glare to Embry. He was such a older brother to me, real protective with boys. Quil squeezed my hand that was still in his a calm expression on his face.

"How can she do that?" I heard Sam mutter. Billy laughed quietly and said in a low voice.

"I have no idea, she's always been able to do it though. She has them wrapped around her little finger. She's their center of their world." My boys nodded their head in agreement as they gazed at me lovingly. I shot them the same gaze back. I felt the same way about them, they had me wrapped aorunf their fingers too. They were my best friends Edward Cullen or not.

"But she's just a girl." Paul said simply in she's just a girl what's so specail about her tone. My boys grunted anerily glaring at him. Billy looked a little mad too, but he answered anyway

"Because she's different, special in a way you'll never know." Paul shruged. Okay? this boy was just hitting on me a while ago, and now I'm just another girl. Man-ho much? I rolled my eyes plopping myself on the couch, and grabbing the remote. Quil, Emrby, and Jake ploped down beside me snuggling into the couch. I smirked starting to flip through the channels

"And what do you think ya'll are doing Jake, Embry, and Quil?" Billy asked amusement in his voice

"Watchinh tv." Jake answered for the three of them

"I know, but you have school. Go get dressed now, your already late as it is." Billy said making Jake groan beside me.

"Can't we stay home dad, Bella's here, and I've missed her." Jake whined

"No son, your education is important, she'll be here when you get back." Billy said

"How do you know?" Quil asked quietly making me look at him. He actually sounded scared that I would leave him again.

" I won't." I promised my eyes twinkling.

"There you have it now go." Billy said making the boys get up and shuffle to Jake's room. I patted Jake's arm as he past me

"Sorry Jake that your dad isn't as cool as mine." I said as Jake's eyes grew wide. I bit my lip trying not to smile as Jake frowned at my insult to his dad. He looked at me his eyes reading my face finally realizing this was part of my planet, and I wasn't insulting his dad.

"Yeah , I know should've know though, since he didn't let me go to the amazing concert with you." Jake muttered no hint of a smile on his face. Billy gasped.

"Yeah totally lame." I mumbled pushing my hair outta of my face.

"Hey I'm cool, I'm cooler than cool I'm ice cold! You can stay home." Billy said defeated. Jake high-fived me happily.

"Sweet." We chorse together.

Embr, and Quil came out of the room confused smiles on their faces

"What's happening?" Quil asked

"Best friends day!" I screamed happily. He chuckled picking me up in his arms, walking over to the couch pulling me down in his lap, but had me facing him so I was kinda straddling him.

"And what does best friends invovle?" He asked a huge smile on his face

"Food, food,video games, movies, shopping, and did I mention food?" I said counting off on my fingers

"You said food like three times!" Jake excalimed amused. I turned and glared at him

"Shut your yap! I get hungry." I said a little pissed off

He chuckled muttering "Okay." I huffed and settled more in Quil's lap glaring darkly at Jake.

" I guess you'll just eat one time then." I said and with that I flicked his nose making him frown. I chuckled in his face he knew he wanted to eat that much, but now he couldn't. Ha loser face!

"Well we should get going,but well be back to talk about the issue's later." Sam said orederly like. I rolled my eyes at him, he acted like he was the leader or something.

"Bye bella." Paul said with a smirk. I frowned at his bi-polar self. I rolled my eyesat him, and looked at Sam who was looking at Embry like he would go on a massacre any second. I got off Quil's lap and stood in front of Embry blocking Sam's view. A reaction I always had with my boys. Sam frowned at me a worried experssion in his face. Emrby wrapped his arms around me making me feel secure and making okd feelings rise up again, but then they were always there, they always would be. We would get married some day right? I thought smiling. Dorian's face flashed in my mind. I would have to cancel our date I mean I can't just string him along if me, and Embry are gonna get back together

"Can you make me pancakes?" Billy asked. I looked at him sighing heavily

"Fine, I'll go to the store." I huffed exiting behind Sam, and Jared. Paul all the way ahead of them. I hate shopping for food 'cause I always want everything.

"Um Bella are you gonna go to the super market in just a t-shirt, and no shoes?" Embry asked amused. I squeaked as I looked down at my clothing or lack of clothing in this situation.

"Um toss me some slippers, and boxers." I said switching from foot to foot as Jake ran into his room to get them. He came back huffing a little, and tossed them to me. I caught it almost falling on my butt in the process.

"So no one's coming with me?" I asked jnging the keys on my finger. Embry looked me up and down and nodded his head with ' a do you actually think I would let you go alone weaing just that look' I shrugged my shoulders frowning I liked my clothes.

"Yep!" Quil and Jake said. I rolled my eyes tapping my foot impatiently as thy dug under the couch for shoes.

~at quilatera market{time skip;}~

Jake unsneakily put five bosex of cookies into the cart while Embry flirted with me trying to distract me. I rolled my eyes at him before muttering "Your so not good at this." His cheeks got pink, and he looked offended

"What? flirting?" Embry asked his words screaming embrassment. I smiled slightly; he was always a little insecure since he was younger than me. Thinking he didn't know how to do things right, and feeling embrassed about it. I grabbed his hand dqueezing it beofe letting go.

"Nope at distracting me." I said before walking away placing a couple cans of tomatoe sauce, and corn in the cart.

"Next time, just kiss me to distract me." I called over my shoulder. I turned into the frozen aile grabbing nuggets, pizza, ad totioni's. two russet arms wrapped arounf my waist making me squeal in surprise.

"Em-" I started but was cut off as his lips slammed down on mine pushing me to forget what I was doing, pushing me to forget where I was. Then everything cam crashing down as his tongue swiped my lips. My adice to him; Jake. I smiled against his lips

"Jerk, I know this is just a distraction." I mubmled against his lips.

"Eh, but it was a win-win situation, but this isn't a distraction yet. I've been wanting to do that for a while." He said taping my nose lightly as I spotted Jake, and Quil shoving tubes of ice cream in the cart snikering, probably still thinking I didn't know.

"Your paying for that! Embry push the cart." I said before skipping off to get some chips. They boys sighed, but followed me tossing more food into the cart.

"No wonder your dad's going poor Jake." I joked

"Haha." Jake said scarcasticly placin noddles into the cart.

"Just saying." I muttered

~cash register #7~

I sighed pushing the cart into register 7 the only one open. The boys place the grocries on the conver belt completley igroning the chek out girl who was shamelessly drooling over my best friends. I felt a tap on my shoulder my eyes widing as I spotted Angela smiling at me.

"Hey." I squeaked happily. She would work perfectly with my plan. I titled my head to her ear whispering my plan into it.

"Wanna do it?"I asked she shured mumbling 'sure' a smile on her face

"Okay ready 1,2,3."

"Omg check out that girl checking out my best friends." I said twirling my hair.

"I know check it out she's not even cute, with her fake boobs, and hair extensions." Angela said

"Omg yeah check out her extensions like ewww get ones that look good not ones that look like shizz."

The girl stood gaping as Quil, Jake, and Embry snickered quiety

"Ew check out that breath." Angela said in disgust

"Stinky." We choursed together. We linked our hands together singing loudly "There the check it out girls, the best of frirends, and the worst of two, and their here for you!" we cracked up laughing as the check out girl scoffed placing the food in bag. I rolled my eys and looked down at her name tag. 'Shawn' written in different stickers. Shawn fit perfectly for this hookar.

"So gus this is Angela, my friend." I said introducing Angela to Jake, Quil, and Embry.

"Hey." they choursed together smilign brightly

"Hey nice to meet you." She said before turning back to me

"So in two weeks were gonna have a bonfire wanna come?" Angela asked

"Who's going?" I asked taking out my card and scanning it on the little credit card thing.

"Um me, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, and I think that's it." Angela answered taking in my frown. I did really want to go just to show them I was better than Edward cheating ass.

"Okay I'll go." I said with a nod

"Great." Angela chirped happily "Well I have to go I'll see you monday." She said hugging me quickly

"Bye." I whispered

"Bye." She walked off following a couple as they agured quietly,.

"Come one Bella." Quil said as he grabbed some of the forty bags, handing me only two. I rolled my eyes at him following him towards the exit.

"Boys, Bella seems like your my best customers." Quil's mom said eyeing the bags. I smiled happily pushing the boys outta of the way almost knocking them over.

"Mom." I said hugging her my two bags wraaping aorund her body

"Amber."Embry said stiffly. Jake rolled his eyes. " Hey mom." he mumbled. Quil's mom frowned making her beautiful features seem even more beautiful. Her lips pressing together in a way that made them seem fuller.

"Call me mom or something Embry, Amber makes me feel to young." She said making me smile, she always worried about how young she was never how old. She kissed Quil's cheek sweetly staring at her son lovingly as he blushed looking down at his feet.

"Bye the way Bella, loved your show." She scolwed with a smile on her face

"Thanks?" I said confused

"Bye kids, I love you." She mumbed before walking off to help a customer. I glanced around the packed market.

"This place has gotten quiet popualar, eh?" I asked

"Yeah my parents are freaking shitting bricks." Quil mumbled walking outside before holding the door open for me, and letting it swing back on Jake, and Embry making them fall. We cracked up almost dropping the bags in the process.

~best friend day around threeish!~

I pressed play snuggling into the couch Quil, and Jake scarfing down the left over pancakes. On the left side of me; On the right side of me Embry was playing a video game on his psp. I smacked his hand making the psp fall out of his hand. Making him scowl at me

"If your going to play video games play with everybody not by yourself. It's best friend day, not Embry day!" I said

He sighed before placing a pillow in my lap and layed his head on it. I ran my fingers through his skaterish hair, making him sigh in content.

"Em, you feel a little warm." I said worriedly remembering ealier when I had felt his skin. He rolled his eyes

"Don't worry about it, it will pass tommrow." He mumbled his eyes drifting closed. The movie started making Quil, and Jake turn towards me starting to talk with their mouths full


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo ! :o,

I know I've been gone for forever but I had lost interest in writing, but its back now ! :D thank god, you have creative writing to thank for that. Im currently working on it ? but it might take a while since im grounded & all that good stuff ! -_-


End file.
